


Twist of Fate

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: A mark to show you who you are meant to be with.Some have it most don't, and they are bound by status more than anything. So when the young son of the Katsuki household starts to show a mark clear to belong to a royal they do the only thing they know to do. They take him to the Royal palace to find his intended.After first being dismissed, having the guards claim that they faked the mark, they are not brought to the king till Mari saves the life of one of the many princesses.Now it's just a matter of finding the Royal he is destined for.





	Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 197 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> As much as I enjoy In line of Sight, I need these kind of happy fantasy stories to keep me from scaring myself. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri sits in the back of the car, next to his sister Mari who is reading her little brother a story about Fairy princesses and Knights that need saving. She's not happy with this trip at all, at only twelve she knows enough about what having a mark means for her to take this trip lightly. Is it mean that she hopes no one at the palace matches her brother's mark and they will all go home again. Because she shudders at the thought one of them does matches and they will take her brother away. Her arms might hug him a bit tighter with that thought. Yuuri just wiggles closer, wondering why their trip is making his sister upset. 

It all started a week earlier, the spot had first appeared to look like a bruise. With all his falling during dancing and his new hobby of skating, they truly had not thought more of it. Also because it had been right at the top of his hip, mostly hidden by his underwear. It was Mari who had first spotted that it was looking more and more like a mark, and after Minako had seen it after a dance class, it was Hiroko who confirmed it. To all of their horror, but Yuuri as he was still to young to really know what was going on, once then mark had fully set it had maintained it's dark blue color. In it was a delicate pattern of Silver and gold. Basically it looked nothing like the simple red and brown marks on their parents wrists. No matter how hard they denied it, this marking had the color of royalty, they had to act upon it. 

Knowing the royal family married off their children young most of the time, Hiroko and Toshiya decided to take Yuuri to the palace at once. They were not going to run the risk of their son not being with the one he was intended for. They handed the family in to the Nishigories for the duration of the trip and drove their old second hand car to the main palace. Their they met the biggest hurdle, the guard at the palace door simply refused them an audition saying they had probably faked the mark to get close to the royal family. Yuuri had cried at the ruff tone the man had busied, which had made Mari pick him up and cradled him in her arms. 

"Mari-neesan, we are not what he said right?" He rubs his little nose on her shoulder, she pats his lovely thick hair. 

"Of course not. That man is just a sour grape for having to stand outside in the sun all day." She huffs. "It is not our fault other people lied and he should not have vented to us." 

Feeling Yuuri relax a bit she finally takes her eyes off of him only to realize that she might have wandered off a bit, as they seem to be in a park adjacent to the palace. She puts Yuuri on his feet as to not be hindered in looking around for their parents. When she sees them she waves her hand to signal to them where they are, that is till Yuuri pulls on her hand and points at the lake in horror. She looks in the direction he is pointing, after that all happens very fast. She tells Yuuri to stand still, her shoes drop off while she is running, and she is in the lake proving that she is indeed one of the best swimmers in her district. 

She reaches the little girl just before she slips under the surface a final time and manages to get her safely to the edge of the lake. Living at a seaside town and as she was often taking care of her little brother their parents had insisted that she learned CPR. A skill she was now more than happy to know. The little girl was coughing out the water she had swallowed just when several people came running towards them. Mari looked up to reassure the man claiming to be the girls father and found herself staring at the Second Prince's face. The man thanked her profoundly, stating she could ask anything of him in return. Knowing she could ask for money, and even toys, she never considered it.

"My parents and me would like an Audition for my little brother with your mother the Empress about my brothers Soulmark." 

The Prince looks at her for a moment to see if the girl is serious. Then he asks her where her brother and parents are. She looks around and when she spots them she waves them to come over. Their hesitation is all the Prince needs to see to understand these are indeed simple people. So why they would want his Mother to see the young boys Soulmark is beyond him. Still the girl saved his daughter and this was her request. 

So in the end they walk past the same guard that had refused them entry at the side of the second Prince. This time the man was not so rude, not rude at all. The Prince sees to it that his daughter is being taken care of and then calls his secretary to see if the Empress has time. The man comes back stating that they have about five minutes. 

Walking into the study the Empress is in is far less taxing than if they had to do this in the grand hall for all to see. 

"My son's secretary told me that you, young lady, had not hesitated to save the life of one of my granddaughters. For that my gratitude. Just answer me though, you could ask for anything and yet you asked for nothing more then for me to grand your brother an audition about his Soulmark. Why?" 

Mari had not expected to be the one to be addressed by the Empress, but as she was she would answer. "For he was gifted with a Royal mark. Your Elated one." 

The Empress leans back. Now that had not been a response she had seen coming. sure more people claimed that they bore a mark that they claimed meant they were to marry into royalty. This girl though had non of the signs the Empress had learned to find in charlatans. Even then, if they were charlatans why claim the boy, who was far to young to be married, and not the girl was the one with the mark. This would make very little sense in a scam. 

She asks Yuuri to walk towards her and asks him if he wants to show her his mark. He shakes no, and simply claims he doesn't want to. When she asks him why not, suspecting some elaborate story his parents might have fed him to prevent her to see the mark -if there was any- instead, he simply states she forgot to say the word please. When he then says his mother taught him that if you ask something of someone you should always say please. At this the Empress laughs and asks him if she can please see his mark. Yuuri nods and drop his pants ans pulls his underwear out of the way to show the mark on his hip. The Empress doesn't even need to get closer to see it is a real one, and it indeed means the boy is meant for a royal. She tells him thank you and that he can put his pants back up. 

Yuuri bites his lip, and surprises her by asking if he now has to stay in the palace. When she asks him if he would like that he surprises her again by saying he rather would go home. She tells him that after she had a scribe draw down a copy of his mark he could do just that. For to her knowledge there was at this moment in time no one in the family with a mark like that, so they would keep his mark safe till the other half revealed itself. But as he was destined for Royalty the Empress insisted for him to take lessons in the subjects he would possibly need for that, and to attend some gatherings to make certain he was known among the people that mattered. 

So it occurred that Yuuri would spend most of his holidays in the Palace learning skill sets he would never need for any other life than the royal one. And at one such events, The Spring Gathering after his twelve birthday he fell in love. But not at any Prince or Princess of the Empress' family but at the sixteen year old Prince of the neighboring kingdom. He knew the Empress was trying to convince the King to have his son married off to her youngest daughter, who was only a year older than Yuuri, but the King simply stated that could not be the case and left it at that. 

Over the years he saw the Prince grow from being an ethereal being with long flowing hair to a stately man with a small fringe covering his left eye. Yuuri never fell out of love, and the five years he had spend away from the court to get his degree had been long years where he had collected everything about the Silver hair Prince who refused any marriage proposal that came his way. His roommate had found it hilarious that Yuuri had been so close to the man so many times and had never even spoken to him. He had egged Yuuri over the phone when Yuuri had attended The Winter-ball in his last year to take some liquid courage and go for it. 

All that resulted in was that he had woken up the next day bruised, strained, and with a horrid hangover. So all in all, not the best of all things. Luckily he had picked up that the secretaries had taken care of everything and that nothing of his transgression would be brought out of that night. He had thanked them profoundly, before going back to finish his last semester and graduate. 

So when only a week after coming home from school he gets a letter from the palace saying he was to present himself to the Empress at the tenth of April he could only think it had something to do with him finishing his education. After all, it had been the Palace that had payed for him to go there. So he dressed sharply and had Mari drive him to the Palace at the tenth. In the eighteen years he was now a frequent visitor of the Palace he would still get nervous at the gate, still expecting that moment he was told that he was not to go in. A moment he knew would never come, as the Empress appeared to genuinely like him as many of the Princes and Princesses. 

The Grand Hall is highly decorated and Yuuri realizes with a shock that some foreign dignitary must be visiting. He finds it odd they would celebrate his graduation along a political meeting as the Empress was normally very strict in keeping personal matters away from State affairs. Being introduced into the hall was another thing that would likely never felt right, as he was the only one he had come to understand over the years to be addressed without any tittle to his name. So when he suddenly gets addressed as future-consort he all but freezes. 

This is not about his graduation, apparently the twin mark to his own had finally revealed itself. His blood blares so loudly in his ears that he misses the rest, well his blood and the fact he gets knocked clean of his feet by the most fluffy dog he's ever set eyes on. He pets the dog profoundly and when he get some distance to them he even recognizes them. He manages to stand up, looking far less presentable, and looks around the room. Sure enough he sees Prince Victor sitting next to his father the King only a few feet away from the Empress and the oldest two Princes. The look on Prince Victor's face is one of utter joy. It is a look Yuuri has not seen on his features since that first time. 

When Yuuri is finally close enough to where the royals are seated he takes a bow. Only to find his face slobbered over by the dog who is stuck to his side like it is glued upon. This makes Victor laugh, before he calls the dog to come over to him. The Empress awaits for the dog to sit by his owner before laying her sight on Yuuri. How much bigger the small boy she had first met had grown, he had become a fine young man. A man she would have loved to have welcomed into her family if destiny had so wanted it to be.

"Yuuri. You have always done your best to show honor and respect to our family. You have worked hard and striven to be one fitted to be meant for royalty." She smiles at him. "And it was our Honor to help you achieve the standard of man you are presented today. We would have been proud to have called you family." 

At that Yuuri can't help but look a bit amazed. Why was the Empress speaking in past terms, had he done something to fall out of favor with her.

"So when we first had heard about your actions at the Winter-ball, well, we simply could not believe them. And as our secretaries had done an excellent job at destroying all evidence we had an even harder time gathering the proof." Yuuri looks at her in horror. He had been glad to not be shown proof of whatever he had done, but now he wished he had asked. "Luckily it was prince Victor himself who showed us the evidence, seems that as fast the secretaries were, he had been faster."

Yuuri's eyes glance to Prince Victor who just looks at him expectantly. What had he done. He had to know. 

"I'm so very sorry if my actions reflect badly on your family Your Highness. Know I would never willfully do anything to shame you. I can only say I was foolish that night and drank more than I should have." He bows deeply, and stays standing like that while the King makes a few comments to the Empress.

"Well things would have not run out of hand if you and that son of yours had told me years ago why you refused to consider a marriage proposal." Yuuri hears the King laugh at the mocking tone of the Empress.

"True my dearest Empress, but then again. I can honestly say my son is fully willing and else he might have been quite obstinate at best." 

Yuuri wishes he could stand up and look at what they are talking about, but he had been taught many manners and one stated that when asking forgiveness you do not rise till it is given. 

"Father, Empress, please. i know you are old friends and love to jest but my intended is probably developing a hernia if he stays like that any longer." 

The clear voice of the Prince cuts through to the two quipping and finally makes the Empress tell him to stand up. Although in all honesty, after hearing what was said he might not want to. Poorly manners dictate that that is not an option either, so he stands up. Meeting the Empress eyes.

"Dear Yuuri, as you heard it is so. At the Ball you apparently flashed your mark at some point, and after inspecting the photo's he had taken the Prince had recognized the design as it seems he has been baring its twin for as many years as you have yours." She smiles at Yuuri like a proud mother. "Congratulations Yuuri. We hope you will invite us to the wedding." Yuuri blinks. 

"Off course I will. Without you I would never even have been at that ball." 

The next moment he finds himself knocked off his feet, except this time it's not by the dog but the owner. The kiss has Yuuri gasping for air, which the tactile Prince then uses to deepen the kiss. He knows he is basically making out on the floor in front of the Empress, yet every nerve in his body zings from being in contact to his other half, so he decides to forget manners, wraps his arms around Victor -as he feels that kissing means you can drop a tittle- and shows just how he likes to be kissed. 

By the time they both break for air they are the only ones left in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
